In My Time of Need
is ready to defend herself]] Overview *Prerequisites: Complete Main Quest: Dragon Rising. (In all of my games, I've triggered this quest after the Bleak Falls Barrow quest. Seems to be triggered after Irileth leaves with the guards and upon reentry.) *Quest Giver: Alik'r Warrior *Reward: 500 Quest Objectives *Find the Redguard woman *Speak with Saadia or Inform the Alik'r of Saadia's location *Talk to the Alik'r Prisoner or Inform the Alik'r of Saadia's location *Kill Kematu or bring Saadia to the stables Quick Walkthrough Speak with Saadia inside The Bannered Mare. *Help Saadia: #Speak to an Alik'r Prisoner in the Dragonsreach Dungeon. #Pay the fine for the prisoner and receive the location of the assassins' hideout. #Head to the Swindler's Den to kill Kematu. OR *Turn in Saadia: #Tell the Alik'r at Rorikstead where Saadia is. #Return to Saadia and have her meet at the Whiterun Stables for an ambush. Detailed Walkthrough A Wanted Woman After completing the quest Dragon Rising, two Alik'r Warriors appear at Whiterun's main gate in a heated discussion with the city guard. The Alik’r have already been banned from most of the city after an incident and jailing, but the men are determined to try and find a Redguard woman somewhere inside the walls. Upon speaking to one of them, the player is asked to help. The woman in question is Saadia, a barmaid at The Bannered Mare. After telling Saadia about the two Alik'r Warriors looking for her, Saadia becomes agitated and asks to speak privately. At this point, the player can follow Saadia and speak with her privately or head straight back to the Alik'r and inform them of her location. Siding with Saadia Speaking with Saadia privately, she reveals she is a noble from Hammerfell who fled to Skyrim and has been forced into hiding after an attempt on her life for speaking out against the Aldmeri Dominion. She goes on to explain that the Alik’r Warriors are mercenaries led by a man named Kematu. Remove him and the remaining forces are likely to scatter. Saadia also tells the player about an Alik'r Prisoner in the Dragonsreach Dungeon who could help in locating Kematu. Inside the Dungeon, speak to the prisoner through the bars. He agrees to help if the the player pays his fine. After paying the prisoner's 100 gold fine to the guard, the prisoner reveals Kematu is in a cave west of Whiterun called Swindler's Den. The prisoner will not be released even after the fine has been paid, though, as the guard only taunts the prisoner that he must have lost the key to the cell. Not Just a Pretty Face Swindler's Den can be found due west of Whiterun, at the base of a rocky hill in the middle of the plains. To reach Kematu, the player must fight the bandits inhabiting the den regardless of siding with Kematu or not. Once the player reaches Kematu he does not attack on sight, allowing the Dragonborn to speak to him. Kematu side of the story is that Saadia betrayed her Hammerfell and a Redguard city fell during the war against the Aldmeri Dominion. Kematu explains that the Redguard houses wish to bring her back alive to face justice. At this point, the player has a pivotal choice to make: Kill Kematu or talk to him. and his warriors inside Swindler's Den]] Siding with Saadia To save Saadia from the clutches of the Alik’r, the player may simply attack Kematu and his guards at any point. The guards line both sides of the room, take care not to be surrounded. It is possible to exit the dialogue with Kematu and keep advancing forward to where he is, giving you a better chance to hide. Just walk straight forward, up the hill, once on top turn back and kill all the guards including Kematu from a sneak position. After the battle, loot the corpses and return to the Bannered Mare in Whiterun to inform Saadia of the end of her problem. Alternatively, if you return to the previous room, you can use Battle Cry to cause all of the Alik'r to run straight towards your. By standing at the exit to the narrow passageway, you can light all of the Alik'r on fire, as they get caught up in a bottleneck, by blocking the passage while hurling flames at them. Siding with the Alik’r Kematu informs you that his troops aren’t assassins, but agents acting on behalf of the Redguard Houses and are tasked with returning the fugitive (Saadia) to Hammerfell. Ask what he wants the player to do, and Kematu asks you to return to Saadia and convince her to meet at the stables, where she’ll be ambushed and brought to justice. Head back to the Bannered Mare and lie to Saadia - tell her the player failed to defeat all the ]] Alik’r forces, they are coming for her, and the player has a horse ready for her to escape. Exit Whiterun with Saadia following and head to the Whiterun Stables. Around to the side of the stable house, Kematu is waiting. He immobilizes Saadia and the player may speak with him one final time to collect the reward. Notes * There are a few ways to make the battle with Kematu a bit easier: If the player has a high pickpocket score and the Misdirection Perk, the player can steal all of the warriors weapons before engaging them; Retreating back through the tunnel quickly will allow you enough time to re-set the bear traps at the mouth of the cave, dealing extra damage as well as bottlenecking the guards in the tunnel; Unrelenting Force (or the werewolf's roar) can be used to spread the guards out (or knock them down) buying some time to take out a few guards quickly. A scroll of Mayhem also works wonders, although Kematu is immune to the effects. *The Dragonborn may pickpocket the Whiterun Jail Key from one of the guards, but it won't open the cell containing the Alik'r prisoner. *While travelling the plains between Whiterun and Rorikstead (and apparently anywhere else), the player may randomly run across two Alik'r Warriors questioning a Redguard woman. The woman is not Saadia, and the Alik'r eventually stop questioning her, agreeing that she does not have "the scar" on her face. The Alik'r can be quickly dispatched, and the woman wanders off, unimpressed. * At any point after speaking to Saadia, you can speak to the original Alik’r warriors you met at Whiterun’s gate. They have moved to Rorikstead. Informing them that you’ve found Saadia completes the quest to the point where you’re instructed to escort Saadia to the Whiterun Stables. *If you want to help Saadia but don’t want to battle all of the Alik’r in Swindler’s Den, there’s always a cunning double cross you can pull (although the timing is difficult): Agree to help Kematu and he’ll appear in the stables alone, only after you’ve lied to Saadia and told her it is time to go. You may then do either of the following: #You can kill Kematu before or after he restrains Saadia. If you wait until he restrains her, she'll simply break her restraints and get up after you kill him. You may then loot him, and claim your reward from Saadia. #If you want to go the triple-crossing route: Let Kematu restrain Saadia, then accept your reward from him. Once you accept your reward, kill him. Saadia will break her restraints, get up, and attack you for betraying her. You may then "defend yourself" with no worries about bounty. This results in a 500 gold reward from Kematu, 250 gold on Kematu's corpse, and around 300 gold in jewelry from Saadia, resulting in a nice reward of around 1000 gold. #Or if you have a calm spell, follow the steps written above. After you've killed Kematu, cast voice of the emperor to calm Saadia. When you speak to her, she will give you another 500 gold for killing Kematu. You can kill her while she is still under the spell's effects, or you can leave the crime scene. However, when you go back to Whiterun, Saadia will become hostile towards you again. Killing her will not put a bounty on the player. Bugs *After completing the quest, the two Alik'r Warriors may appear at Whiterun's main gate and just stand there. This doesn't affect gameplay, but it can get annoying having to walk past them every time you enter the city. *If you talk to the Alik’r warriors in Rorikstead after you've killed Kematu and tell them you've found her (before finishing the quest), they'll tell you to lure her to the stables. If you now try to enter the Bannered Mare Tavern, your game crashes back to the desktop. *(PS3) If you side with Kematu it is possible that a clone of Louis Letrush, at the Whiterun stables, will become hostile towards Saadia as she attempts to escape. If this happens the quest will become impossible to complete, as Saadia and all other nearby NPC's will engage in never ending combat with Letrush, who cannot be killed. * If you use a fury or frenzy spell on kematu before speaking to him, he will begin attacking all of the alik'r warriors. If kematu dies by the alik'r, the quest will be stuck, saying "kill kematu or talk to him". * When attempting to pay the fine, no matter which gaurd you talk to, the dialogue may never show up. Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Quests